A Blanket of Snow, White.
Previous Episode: The Night the Rain Fell, Beginning. Next Episode: The Flowers of Death, Black. A Blanket of Snow "Snow; A beautiful thing. It's delicate in nature and beautiful at first. But the cold weather it brings often displeases people. Yuki-Onna, the Snow Angel, are often known for capturing men in snowstorms and keeping them, perhaps tuning them into icicles. I'm almost like an outcast from the other's of my kind, my orange hair and my hotheaded personality left me to be a bit of a loner as a kid. Only one friendly face showed me kindness... But... Still, all I want is to be a normal snow-angel..." Tomayo is sitting in class, along with Amaya, Sora, and a others. She sketches in her notebook, drowning out the words of the teacher as she draws someone with violet hair, violet eyes, and a proper lady-like look. Tomayo: hmm *Thinking what it's missing* bell suddenly rings loudly, ending lessons for the day. Sora: *stood up then walks out* Tomayo: huh? * wakes up from her daze* Amaya: *she taps Tomayo on the should with a small smile* You want to go get something to eat? Tomayo: Oh sure. * stands up* Amaya: *she yawns and starts walking* Are you tired today, Tomayo? Tomayo: Little bit. Amaya: I can tell, you zoned out more than usual. was seen far towards them. Tomayo: oh Amaya: ? Sora-kun? Tomayo: Hey sora! why don't you join us? Sora: Hm? *he turned around* Oh, hey. Amaya: Hello, Sora-kun. Tomayo: * beginse tuneing out agine* Amaya: ? Tomayo? Tomayo: wa? Sora: Is something wrong? Tomayo: no nothings wrong, just spaceing a bit thats all Amaya: You can tell me is something's wrong, Tomayo... Tomayo: Nothing's wrong! Amaya: Alright... Tomayo: ... Sora: Hm... Tomayo: .. *she groans* I don't wanna clean the boy's bathroom... Amaya: It's your punishment... Tomayo: ... Sora: ... I'm gonna go. *turns away and walks off* Amaya: Sora-kun? Tomayo: You probably creeped him out. Amaya: I didn't... I think... Tomayo: just nevermind Amaya: Right. What do you want to get to eat, Tomayo? Tomayo: You can pick. Amaya: Would you like some Ice Cream? Tomayo: Sure Amaya: Alright. they're sitting down... Tomayo: * eating in silance* Amaya: Tomayo, you definitely seem to have something wrong with you... Tomayo: I tell you I'm fine! Amaya: Tomayo... I'm only worried about you... Tomayo: Just trust me ok? Amaya: ... Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with you? Tomayo: Yes! I'm just... I've just been thinking about my childhood... That's all... Amaya: Ah... I see... Tomayo: Yup... Amaya: Do you want to go work your stress out with a game of soccer? Tomayo: *she shoves a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth* Sure, why not? Amaya: Alright, let's go then. Tomayo: Right now?! I just got my Ice Cream! Amaya: *she laughs a bit* Yes, right now. Bring it with you. Tomayo: Fine. * grones* the soccer field. Amaya: *she stretches* We have a half an hour before you have to clean bathrooms and I have to clap erasers, are you ready? Tomayo: Yup. and Frost were seen playing they own sport. Sora: Keep it up Frost. You're doing good. Frost: Ngh! Tomayo: HEY YOU TWO! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! Amaya: Tomayo... Sora: Huh? *looks over* Frost: *pants slightly* Tomayo: * waves* Over here! Amaya: Will you play with us? Tomayo: IF YOU DON'T I'LL MAKE YOU! Sora: *blushes slightly* Alright.. Frost: Ugh... Tomayo: We're playing soccer! Marko: *in the stands* TEAM CREAMSICLE! walked over. Amaya: Thank you for joining us. Tomayo: *she throws the ball in the air* I PICK FROST! *once the ball lands on the ground, she kicks it and starts running.* Amaya: ! Tomayo! *chases after her* Frost: *running, following Tomayo* Sora: ... Amaya: Come on Sora-kun! Tomayo: Better run faster A-may-ya!~ Sora: *starts dashing past Amaya* Let's go! Amaya: ! Right! Tomayo: *she keeps running* Almost there... Frost: *still behind her, making sure no one stops her* Tomayo: ... *she begins to daze out again and start's slowing down* Frost: ? Tomayo?! Sora: *starts running faster* Tomayo: Wait, wah?! Marko: GO GO GO!!!!!!! * chearing on eather no one or both* Frost: *runs beside her* They're catching up, come on! Tomayo: oh sorry * picking up the pace a bit* Amaya: *she darts in front of Tomayo and steals the ball from her, darting down the opposite side of the field* Frost: Damn! Sora: *waves, not too far from Amaya* Amaya, over here! Tomayo: Sorry! * starts darting to the other side of the field* Marko: BLOCK IT, GET THE SHOT! * still rooting for both* Amaya: Right, Sora-kun! *she runs a little further, then kicking the ball in his direction* Marko: BOO! YEAH! Tomayo: *finally catching up* Sora: *takes the ball with his foot then starts dashing towards the enemy goal* Amaya: *running by Sora, keeping a watchful eye for Tomayo or Frost.* Sora: Almost there... Frost: *runs faster* Tomayo: *keeps running* FASTER! Marko: GET IT GET IT GET IT!!! Sora: *heads to the goal then kicks it foward* Marko: AHHHHH NO!!!! ball goes in. Amaya: Good job, Sora-kun! Tomayo: *hangs her head* I can't believe it... on, when their game was over and Amaya left to clap erasers... Frost: *panting heavily* Agh... why did I agree to this? Sora: Lighten up, Frost. Frost: I can't stop sweating... Damn it, I can't stop! Tomayo: That was a nice shot Sora. Sora: Thanks, I never thought to hear praise from you. Tomayo: And what's that supposed to mean? Sora: *shrugs* I'm just saying. Tomayo: Alright... *stares into space* Frost: *finally catches his breath* Hey, you alright, Tomayo? You seem to be spacing out alot recently. Tomayo: Eh? I'm fine... Just thinking... Frost: About what? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Tomayo: Just about my childhood, nothing big. Frost: Oh, I see. Tomayo: Yeah... *she yawns* It was lonely... Frost: Ouch... Do you mind I ask if anything happened? Tomayo: I don't know what it's like for you or Sora, but apparently where I used to live my yokai type were proper ladies and usually have purple hair and purple or pink, or even blue eyes. And me with my Yellow eyes and orange hair, I was pretty different. Nobody really liked me because they thought I was weird... Sora: That is pretty rough... Frost: Yeah... Tomayo: Nah, it's alright now. I've learned a lot from it, and... You guys are my friends now, right? Sora: *nods* Yeah. Frost: *smiles* Of course. Tomayo: Aha... *she jumps to her feet* I feel better now that I've talken about it... Oh crap, I need to go clean to boy's bathroom's! Frost: Want me to take you there? I know a quicker way. Tomayo: That'd be swell, can we get going though? Frost: Right. *he stands up* See you later, Sora. Sora: Alright. Tomayo: Peace Sora! Alright, which way do we go? Frost: Just follow me. *he walks to his north-west* Tomayo: Right. *she follows* Category:Rosario + Vampire; Snow, Flowers, and Rain Episodes